I Could Get Used To This
by IronWill319
Summary: Dwight struggles to get over his confidence issues to tell David how he feels, but things start to change once Jane shows up.
1. Chapter 1

A new survivor appeared from the fog of the Entity's realm. Most of the survivors sat near one another around the campfire, while a few others did their own thing. Jane Romero approached the light, feeling overdressed compared to the others here. Everyone was silent for a bit, realizing what this meant. "Another survivor, another killer." Meg sighed, letting the flames warm her body. Dwight ignored her comment, "I'm Dwight Fairfield. What's your name?"

"Jane Romero." She said briskly and shook his hand in a professional manner that would put the rest of their manners to shame. She remained quiet for a moment, observing the environment. "What is this place?" She spoke up. The other's faces were watching her, knowing the reaction that would come next. After Dwight explained to her, she began to break down. She mumbled things to herself for some time before they were pulled in to a trial. Normally, the Entity gave them a match with an old killer first, and then one with the new. This was one of those cases. Jane, Dwight, David, and Kate were put up against the Legion.

Dwight began working on a generator, expecting cooperation from only Kate since David was always one to do things the way he wanted them, when he wanted them. As for Jane, Dwight half expected her to hide around for a majority of the match, but that would prove difficult since the Legion (whichever one it was) knew how the deal with survivors that hid in lockers. Dwight trusted that Kate was on her own generator, assuming that the Legion would know when they cooperated on generators. Jane approached Dwight from his left, "What are you doing, Dwight?" She asked. "We have to finish five of these before we get to leave. We also have to do our best to not get sacrificed." He answered briefly, moving his tie out of the way so it didn't interfere with repairs. She crouched by the generator by him and began working on it, "Sacrificed? By what?" She whispered, surprisingly intrigued rather than afraid. "By some killer that works for the Entity." He continued, forgetting that the newcomers don't know what 'the Entity' is, "I'll tell you after all of this, okay?" He focused on the generator.

After a few moments, the two heard a heartbeat growing louder. Dwight looked over, the two were working together. "Jane!" He said, "Quick, hide!" She got up and started heading to a nearby locker behind where Dwight was looking. "Hey, thank you, Dwight." She smiled. In the distance, a jarring sound of thunder echoed through the map, a hex had been broken; however, the killer was getting closer with each second. Frank had shown up to the generator and kicked it. Dwight hid behind some rocks in the distance to avoid being caught. Frank was observing the area, looking for any survivor that was surely nearby. He was about to check the locker that Jane hid in. Dwight ran from his spot, making noise to take Frank's attention away from the locker. Kate and David (possibly just Kate) were able to get two generators done in the time it took Frank to down Dwight, but he was downed in front of Jane's locker. 'Shit! I really hope she was able to get away while she could.' Dwight thought to himself. Frank scanned the area, looking around for any flashlight wielders. As he picked Dwight up, Jane burst out of the locker, smashing the door in Frank's face. "She didn't scream?" Dwight thought, "He must not have his locker ability."

The force caused Frank to drop Dwight, and cracked his mask in half. It's pieces fell to the floor, his face held an expression of irritation and rage. Kate and David surely saw Dwight's aura get released from the killer's grasp. Dwight looked at Jane, she flashed a smile and ran to hide elsewhere. Dwight ran the opposite way. She seemed competent enough to survive in this realm on her own, almost like Jake could. Frank kept chasing Dwight until he downed him; this time he checked nearby lockers before picking him up. Frank threw Dwight onto a nearby hook, before leaving, he glared at Dwight after he screamed and gave an evil smile. What was that for?

As the match went on, the group was able to get two more generators done. One left. The killer was on David, while the last three were doing a generator together. "You know, you're doin' a lot better than I thought you would your first match." Kate spoke to Jane while she connected wires. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She accepted her compliment. While Dwight was working on the generator, he wondered why the killer hadn't come to stop its progress. Did the killer want the exit gates powered?

The trio finished the generator. The three went for the closest exit gate, and Kate began opening it. From a close distance, they could hear David shouting something, but none of them could make out the words. Dwight looked in the direction of yelling, and saw Frank running right for him, and only him. The Legion struck Dwight down in one hit. Was it really what Dwight thought it was? Jane screamed as Frank ran towards her as well. Kate had opened the gate, "Dwight! Come on, I'll cover for you!" She yelled. David ran past Dwight, straight for the gate. Frank turned back from Jane and went for Dwight. Dwight tried to get up and run for it, but the Legion took two swings at him, both missing. "That's it, Dwight! Come on!" Kate encouraged. However, Dwight tripped and fell to the floor. He reached his hand out to the group, but David was already long gone. Kate turned away, and Jane covered her mouth as she watched in horror. Frank stabbed Dwight's foot and dragged him back to him; Dwight turned back to block any attacks from him, but Frank got on top of Dwight to pin him down, and stuck his knife into his chest. Dwight looked down at his chest with immense fear in his eyes, and back at Frank. Frank grinned as he finished the job by pulling the knife down towards himself. Kate pulled a teary-eyed Jane to the gate, "We need to leave."

Jane and Kate returned from the match, seeing David only slightly ahead of them. The rest looked at them, "How'd she do?" Meg asked. Jane looked back while they were discussing how she did the last match. "Where's Dwight?" She interrupted, wiping tears from her eyes. She had seen a lot as she fought her way to the top, but she had never seen that. "He'll be back in a bit, sweetie." Kate sat her down. "He's not dead here."

As she said that, Dwight stumbled toward the fog, a pain in his foot and chest. "What?" Jane stuttered. "What happened? I'm not understanding." She said. "Wait, there isn't time for that right now." Kate said. "That was our warm up match of the day. Now we'll see the new killer." She exhaled in annoyance.

The same four were in the Temple of Purgation. All four survivors started next to each other. Dwight looked over at David, the two exchanged eye contact. "Ya got a problem, mate?" David puffed his chest. Dwight quickly looked away from him, down to the ground, "N-No…" he scratched behind his head and awkwardly walked away from the group. Kate and Jane followed him. "What was that about?" Jane patted his shoulder. Dwight just remained silent, with his lips quivering. Jane looked to Kate for an answer. Kate was on Dwight's other side, "Our little lover boy's got feelings for David." Kate stated, "But he's always too intimidated to speak up because...well, you see how David is." She shrugged. "He always wants to pick a fight." Jane concluded.

The three proceeded to finish the generator they were on. In the distance, they could hear some vile sounds along with a heartbeat. Some slender woman approached them confidently, and began vomiting at them. "What the hell?" Kate yelled as she hid behind a pallet. The Plague was chasing Dwight, leaving Jane and Kate behind. She kept vomiting on Dwight, getting him sick, until she was finally able to knock him down. She picked him up far off the ground, and carried him to a hook, as every killer did. He saw the auras of Jane and Kate far, far away on a generator together and David was...nearby? The burly man unhooked Dwight, who involuntary threw up on him. Dwight was about to thank him, but David interjected with "The 'ell? Why'd ya 'ave to go an' get me sick?" as he shoved Dwight away from himself. David immediately left him for who knows what, while Dwight felt compelled to go to a small fountain nearby. He cleansed himself of the sickness after a few minutes and went back out to do a generator.

While Kate was being chased, Jane was able to do a generator herself. Soon enough, Dwight finished his as well. Dwight began running to another generator, which he saw Jane working on. "Hey you!" She waved. She seemed far too excited to be in this kind of realm. Dwight crouched beside her to work on the generator. "I've been thinking," She started, "That you should just confront David about your feelings." She bluntly concluded. Dwight began blushing, "What?" He stuttered. When did Jane have the time to consider that? And why would she feel the need to do that for Dwight?

"I ran into David a little bit ago, while you were being chased." She confessed. "I know what kind of man that is," She winked, "I think the best method is to go for it head on." Dwight paused, working on the generator for a bit. "I don't think so, Jane. Not for me, at least. I-I'm nothing like you." He shrugged. "You're all the things I'm not…"

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it once she heard a heartbeat grow closer, "Let's get out of here!" She pulled him away. From a distance, they watched the Plague hit the generator with her censor and puke on it. "How rancid." Jane cringed. Dwight looked away; the thought of the vomit made him sick to his stomach. After a while, the killer left the area. From across the map, the final generator powered the exit gates, and all four were able to effortlessly escape.

Back at the campfire, most of the others awaited their return to see how devastating the new killer would be. Of course, the Plague would grow from her first match, and from many more in the future. Dwight approached Jane, "Hey, about the tal-" He was cut off by multiple voices calling Jane over to the logs. Ace took pleasure in trying to escort her to a seat, but before she took his offer she turned to Dwight, "About what?" She asked. Dwight closed his mouth and looked down, then away, "It's nothing." He added a motion with his hand. Ace took Jane to the group, "The finest around." He joked, letting her hand go as she sat down.

Dwight's thoughts drowned out the many conversations happening at once around the eternal flame. He saw David go off on what he assumed was a walk. Dwight felt like he'd been here forever, but with all this time, he was still too nervous to talk to David. Before his thoughts could get the best of him, a body blocked the light of the fire from his shining eyes. Claudette extended her arm out to him, "Want to go for a walk?" She offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight followed Claudette on a path that led away from the campfire where everyone was. "How are you feeling, Dwight?" She asked, looking over to him and gently smiling, "You seem a bit more on edge than usual. Is everything okay?" Dwight looked over and maintained eye contact for less than a split second and looked away, scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah. I'm definitely fine. Why would you say that?"

"Well, that's why." She giggled a bit, "Your answer tells me everything I need to know." She added. The two stopped walking, and Dwight sat on a rock, with the other side covered in a dark moss. The moonlight filtered through the tall trees above and around them. Patterns of the leaves traced Dwight's face. Dwight remained silent at her previous comment, knowing that just about anyone could tell what he's feeling at any moment. Claudette was squatting near the rock, picking the plants that had grown nearby, "Hey." She stood up from her position, "I know that we're probably going to be stuck here for a long, long time, but do you ever just take the time to take everything in?" She turned to face him. Dwight corrected his posture and turned to face her fully, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you worry too much, far more than you should for being trapped in a place like this." She gave him an empathetic smile. "You always let something get the best of you. But what for?" She started. "I like you, Dwight. We all like you. You're our leader." She approached him and put a crown made of flowers on his head, "And it pains me to see someone like you always like this."

Dwight looked down for a moment, and his lips began to quiver. 'Don't cry, Dwight. You have to be strong.' He thought to himself. "I really appreciate it." He said with his voice trembling. At this point, Dwight couldn't control his feelings, and tears began streaming down his cheeks. "Don't make me start." She said, getting teary-eyed. She wiped the tears from his face, "You know, someday I bet that special someone will be doing all this for you."

Just about every one of the survivors knew about Dwight's feelings for David; Dwight wouldn't be surprised if any of the killers were aware, either. Dwight rolled his eyes out of doubt, which was noticed by Claudette. "Come on, you never know if he feels the same way." She playfully rolled her eyes back at him. "Oh trust me, I know." He immediately countered. "Okay, then tell me. How do you know?" She sat beside him on the rock. "Remember when he gave me a black eye?" He paused. "On both eyes?" He frowned. Claudette leaned back on the rock, "Uh...Well, he did say he was a brawler before he got pulled into this mess, right?"

"And not to mention how he's leave me for dead on hooks most matches." He began another point. "Okay, okay, I get it." Claudette held her hands up. "I'm not trying to play the devil's advocate, but if you have feelings for him despite all of that, I think you should give him a chance." She gently closed her eyes. "Sometimes people find it difficult to show someone how they really feel, and David may be one of those people. Every good thing is worth the effort." She stood up from the rock, "Want to keep walking?" She held her hand out to him. Dwight silently nodded and took her hand, pulling himself off the rock. They walked down the moonlit path for a little while in silence. "You got quiet all of the sudden. Did I say something that hurt you?" Concern laced her voice. Dwight shook his head to deny her claim. "Then what's the matter?" She tilted her head to the side.

Dwight looked around for a few seconds, and finally turned back to Claudette. "What was that about?" She inquired. "Sometimes I just want to make sure he's not around when I mention him." He whispered to her. "Oh, Dwight! You can't really be that nervous, can you?" She said in a normal voice. He remained silent to her question. "We need to work on your confidence together!" She said. "O-Oh...That's not really necessary." He held his hands up to cover his face, "Really, I'm fine." Claudette gently pulled his hands away from his face, "Will you try it, for me if not for yourself?" She smiled brightly. Dwight took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Fine, fine."

"You won't be disappointed!" She exclaimed, "Let's start right now!" She turned around to start leading him back to the campfire. As they got closer to the camp, the temperature got much warmer than it was far out into the woods. Some survivors were off doing their own thing, and a few others were in a trial. Dwight and Claudette saw Kate at the fire with her guitar sitting with Jane, Ace, and David. Dwight stopped in his tracks a distance from the fire and started biting on his nails. "Come on, you're fine. I promise." Claudette tugged on his free hand to pull him closer to the group. Dwight's eyes were glued on to David with their typical concerned expression. David looked up and saw Dwight staring at him, " 'ave a problem, mate?" He stood up, visibly intimidating Dwight. "N-no…" Dwight slouched down and avoided eye contact as he usual did. David scoffed, "Good." and walked away without saying a word to anyone else.

Dwight bit down on one of his fingers after missing the nail, causing him to pull his hand away from his face. "Are you okay?" Jane asked. He silently nodded and sat down beside Claudette. Claudette leaned over and whispered something to Kate so that Dwight couldn't hear; Kate, after hearing what Claudette had to say, turned to her and started nodding with a bright smile. She picked up her guitar from the log it was leaning on, and began tuning the strings. "Would y'all care to join us?" She asked Ace and Jane. The two looked at each other; Ace shrugged without saying a word, to which Jane turned and answered "Yes, we would."

"Wait...we're not singing or something, right?" Dwight looked over at Claudette, and then the others. "I-I can't even sing!" He put his other and up to his mouth and started biting on his nails again. Kate go up and moved over to Dwight's left side, as Claudette was on his right side. "It'll help build your confidence, lover boy." Kate winked. She looked out to the group and started playing "Clementine," "Y'all know this one?" She asked, to which everyone nodded. "All right. Let's take it from the top."

She began playing the guitar again, looking over at Dwight, and then stopped. "You've gotta fix your posture, sweetie." She pats Dwight's back. He doesn't react to her comment. Kate jokingly sighed and leaned her guitar on the log she sat on. She used both hands to correct his posture, "You've gotta be proud to sing!" She exclaimed with a clenched fist and smile. "Come on now!" She strummed the guitar loud, "I wanna hear that pretty voice!" Kate began tapping her right foot on the ground to keep the beat.

The five sang through the song once. Jane had that nice, low alto voice while Kate and Claudette were easily able to sing high notes. Ace was also able to sing the low notes with Jane, and Dwight was supposed to sing in the upper register for males. "Dwight, I didn't hear your voice! And I was next to you. Why didn't you sing?" She turned to him. "You're comfortable around us, right Dwight?" Jane asked. "I am...it's just…" He paused. "I'm scared to. I never sing in front of people. I barely even talk in front of people."

"No one else is around. It looks like they're all off doing something else." Jane reassures him. "Yeah. Come on, just one song. Please?" Kate begged him, "It'll help a lot. I promise." Dwight took a moment to consider it. "Fine, but only one time."

The group sang through the same song once more, with the quality being different since everyone was taking part in singing. As they finished the song, some survivors appeared around the fire. "Wow." Feng Min applauded, Jake followed behind her. "That's some nice singing there, Dwighty." She teased. Dwight began to turn red. "Yup. It really was." Kate patted his back, "Thanks for doing that."

"Can we do the next thing somewhere more private?" Dwight asked. "I'm not sure what else we could do." Claudette paused, turning to the others, "Anyone have any ideas?" Everyone remained silent for a few moments. "What if I interview you, Dwight?" Jane offered. "We can set everything up like a TV show."

"Ah! That sounds so fun!" Claudette exclaimed. "Let's do it!" She got up from her seat. "That sounds lame." Feng Min stated, "But, if you guys let me feature on this interview, I could get good old Jake here to carve you out a microphone from some branches." She offered. "That sounds like a great idea." Jane accepted her offer. "Well, Jake." Feng Min pats his back. "You should get to it." She hands him a large branch from the floor.

Some time passes, and Jake carved out the microphone for Jane's little "talk show interview," and Claudette decorated it with nearby plants so that it didn't just look like a plain microphone. Jane sat down in her designated hostess seat, and called Feng Min onto the "stage."

"Okay, Dwight. I chose Feng to go first so that you can see how she does. A big part of confidence is being able to talk about yourself, all right?" Jane informed him. Ace, Kate, Claudette, and Jake sat on one large log together, to be the audience for the talk show. As Feng Min walked on stage, the audience of four applauded her. She sat down and adjusted the bangs on her head, "Hi Jane, thanks for having me." She initiates the conversation. "Of course. Let's get right to the juicy details." Jane said, looking down at some leaves, pretending to use them as cards. "My sources tell me you're in a relationship with a certain Jake Park. Is that correct?" Jane leans in on her seat.

"Yes. It most certainly is." She looks out into the audience. "We've been in one for as long as we can remember." She jokes. Claudette and Ace laugh from the audience. "Wow." Jane comments, "Lucky you!" She winks at the audience. Jane proceeds to interview Feng for some time, until they reach the final question. "Okay, my final question for you tonight." Jane paused. "How would you describe your relationship with Jake?" She leaned back in her seat. "Well, Jane. You see, it's a very simple gimmick: he breaks things, and I fix them. It's as simple as that."

"Wow! How cute." She fans the cards at Feng Min. "Thank you for joining us tonight. We hope to see you back here in the future!" The audience applauded as Feng Min bowed and left the stage. "We'll be right back, after this short intermission!" Jane waves at some imaginary camera, and gets up from her seat. She walks over to Dwight. "What did you think? Could you do something like that in front of everyone?" She asked. "No." He said briskly. "I couldn't ever do that. No one's ever really cared to ask me things like that." He admitted.

"Look, Dwight. We need to have a heart to heart alone, without everyone else here. I believe you can do this. These people have been here with you before me, haven't they? I'm sure they've learned to love you for who you are. And nothing else should matter." She hugs him.

"Let's get this show on the road." Feng calls out. "The producer's calling me." Jane joked. "Get ready for me to call you on!" She walks back to her seat.

"Welcome back, everyone! Our final segment for tonight's show is another interview. You all know him, you all love him, it's the one and only...Dwight Fairfield!" She calls him on stage. Dwight awkwardly walked on the stage and took his seat. The audience applauded for a solid five seconds. "Hi Dwight. You were asked to be on tonight's show from popular request! Are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He said, almost inaudibly. "Speak up!" Feng yelled from the audience. This comment made Dwight a little tense, so he began doing what everyone knew him best at: biting his nails. "So, I've heard you have some chemistry with a mister David King?"

'Oh great.' Dwight thought, 'We had to start the talk show with that question.'

"Uh, definitely Jane. It's been a little...rough getting everything into motion, but we're getting there." He answers. Jane gives him a little thumbs up from the side of her seat while simultaneously covering the face with her cards and mouthing a "Nice!" to him. Dwight reacted with an awkward smile. "Would you like to hear what the audience thinks about this?" She offered him a chance to talk with the others, to which he quietly nodded. Jane turned to the rest of them, "Well? Any advice?"

Feng's voice overpowered the rest, to which she yelled, "Kiss him!" Which led to everyone getting awkwardly quiet. Dwight began to get red like a beet and started biting down on his nails harder. Everyone turned to Feng. "What? We're all thinking it, and no one can tell me otherwise." She takes her seat and crossed her arms. Jane turned back to Dwight, "What do you think of that?" She asked, since Feng's comment was the only one she could hear from the small crowd. Dwight began to fan his face and adjust the collar of his shirt. "I have to agree with you," Jane removed her pinstripe jacket, "It is most definitely getting spicy in here tonight!" She exclaimed, to which the audience cheered.

Dwight soon finished his interview with Jane, and the others went back to what they were originally doing. Jane put on her jacket and walked over to Dwight, "What did you think?" She asked as Claudette approached him as well. "It started really, really bad." He gulped, "But it surprisingly got more...bearable." He added.

"See? Did all these things help?" Claudette asked rhetorically, "Because I think they helped you a lot." She hugged him tightly. "We're all really proud of you Dwight." Jane joined in on the hug. He chuckled the same way he always did, "Thanks. I appreciate what you did for me."

"We're not stopping there, you know." Jane added. "Yeah! Everyone could help out in one way or another here!" Claudette exclaimed. The three walked back to the campfire. Dwight's body began to fade in the fog. "Oh no! You're already being taken for another trial?" Claudette sighed. Dwight shrugged at this. "Okay, good luck. We'll be waiting here for you." She smiled, waving, as his body was no longer visible in the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight rubbed his eyes as the fog cleared. He looked around and recognized where he was: the swamp. Fortunately, he saw a jigsaw box in the distance; 'It must be the Pig, then.' he thought to himself. He looked around to see if he saw anyone nearby, but there was no one in his immediate vicinity. The fog was unusually murkier this match, making it difficult to see five feet ahead of one's self. Dwight made his way to the killer shack, in hopes of finding someone to work with. He was some distance away from the killer shack, but he made sure to be extra cautious since the Pig may appear like a survivor sneaking around in this fog. Once Dwight was close enough to the shack, he stood up to enter, but tripped on a thick tree root that grew out of the ground which caused him to stumble into the shack.

After the leader nearly fell to the floor, he saw David working alone on the generator. Dwight had completely forgotten about the flower crown Claudette had made for him before the match once he saw it fall to the floor; it was odd that the Entity allowed him to participate in the match with it. However, it was not an aberration to see survivors with new clothes every now and again. When the Legion came along, Kate had been given a nice, light blue winter jacket with ice picks; come to think of it, Dwight remembered Kate telling him that her father would take her mountain climbing with him before she ended up here. The Entity was oddly involved in the lives of the survivors, as if it had been watching them for awhile before they show up. Dwight couldn't tell if David was glaring at him after he went to pick up his crown, it was far too dark in the shack to see his facial expression. He takes a deep breath and walks to the opposite side of the generator. 'He hasn't said a word or tried to pick a fight... This has to be progress!' he thought himself.

The generator was about half way done, and Dwight hadn't heard any screams resonate across the map, nor a word out of David. "Hey." Dwight called out to him, "It's the Pig." He said, clearing his throat. David didn't appear to react to what he had to say; Dwight may have heard him mumble something. No, that definitely wasn't him. Dwight saw Feng enter the shack with Jake following her. "Scoot over, Dwighty-kins." Feng taps his back, "I want to work next to Jake." She winks at him, signaling that what she said wasn't her true intent. The four worked together for about two minutes, and finished the generator. "Nice job!" He congratulated the group as a whole so that he could include David on the list of people he talked to when he tells Claudette and Jane about the trial. Feng gave him a confident smile in response which was quite contagious, resulting in him smiling when he turned to see how David reacted. David gave Dwight a small smirk that almost made Dwight visibly swoon. David walked off without a word, more than likely well aware of his effect on the leader in the past few seconds.

As the scrapper made his way to find another generator, he wasn't able to get something that Tapp had talked to him about:

It was after David had pummeled Dwight by the campfire for something he had said for what had felt like an eternity ago. David remembered feeling that Dwight had deserved that beating, but Tapp managed to make him regret what he did.

"You can't just fight anyone or anything that you don't like at the moment. You need to consider that they have feelings to." Tapp spoke in a serious manner.

"Wha' ya gonna do? Arres' me?" He snarled at the detective. Tapp shook his head at the comment, "All I'm saying is that you should be more conscientious of your actions. You really hurt Dwight, not physically but also emotionally." He made sure to maintain eye contact. "Did someone as sweet as Dwight really manage to push you to the point of hurting him? You didn't only stop after one black eye, but you felt the need to give him another after snapping his glasses in two."

David didn't have anything to say to that; he kept on his smug expression as he normally did which served as a wall to avoid showing others how he felt. Connection was a difficult thing for David. Despite being a top student who also exhibited athletic prowess, that was one thing the scrapper had always struggled with. It may have been the reason he took up rugby in the first place, beside his anger problems, but he was part of a "team." Teams had never gone well for him, so he even found it difficult to cooperate when he got dragged into this realm.

"Maybe try being more openly friendly with Dwight. I'm sure he'd really appreciate it from you." He added. David looked over to the campfire, where Claudette was treating his face after what had happened. "He forgives easily, and I'd hate to see a bright young man as yourself stay like this for an eternity."

David shook his head and kept searching for another generator. It was almost as if something was forcing these thoughts into his head.

Feng and Jake watched Dwight as he began to blush and awkwardly giggle to himself. "Aww!" Feng teased, "Our leader's got a big fat crush on the hunky man!" She looked to Jake to see no reaction. She turns back to Dwight, "Just kidding, we've all known for like, decades. And it's so obvious." She playfully rolled her eyes. Dwight hadn't said a word to her, and was stuck standing, staring at some pattern on the walls of the shack off in his own little world. She scoffed, "Come on, Dwight! It's really lame when you don't react to my teasing! It takes all the fun out of it." She walked past him and lightly socked him on the arm. "It's nice to know one of us is having a blast this trial. Come on Jake, let's make this 'Pork' regret this match." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shack with her.

Dwight finally got back to his senses, and shook his head, 'I still have to focus. I can't let everyone down this match.' He made his way out of the shack and felt a feminine breath nearby him. He turned and screamed, seeing Feng lunge at him "Ahhhh!" she yelled as she closed the distance between them. "I so got you there!" She chuckled. "W-Wha…?" He couldn't even finish the whole word, "Why'd you do that?" He said in a surprisingly more serious tone. "Relax." She said, shrugging, "I was curious to see if you were down for the count this match after drooling a gallon in the shack. I guess not. You surprised me." She added. Dwight wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Anyway, we're actually going to do some work now. You better make it out this match, or you'll hear the end of it, 'lover boy.'" She mimicked the nickname given to him by the songstress. Feng tried her best to imitate Kate's accent, but was nowhere close. Dwight knew, obviously, who she was imitating since Kate was the only one who coined that name for the group's leader.

"Want to come with us?" She offered. He shook his head, "Y-Yeah. Of course!" He answered almost as if caught by surprised. Dwight wasn't used to cooperating with Feng most of the time, since she prefered to do generators alone until she started dating Jake. Come to think of it, Dwight hadn't really seen how Feng pushed through each match with Jake by her side. Perhaps she's been more open to teamwork? Or maybe she's been proud of Dwight for "manning-up," as she'd say? The reason didn't matter right now, Dwight was glad he didn't have to wander off alone as he usually did at the start of most matches. Feng led the boys, who followed her as if they were her guards, to a generator for three.

"Dwight, now that David probably isn't near, I've been meaning to ask: what's with those flowers on your head?" Feng tried to stop herself from laughing at how goofy she thought he looked. "Oh? This?" He took it off his head and observed it, to make sure the chains of stems weren't damaged from when he dropped it earlier. "Claudette made this for me...why do you ask?" He put the crown back onto his head and started working on the generator with them. "Pfft." She snickered, "Makes you look...very...delightful, to say the least." She said, covering her mouth. "You could be David's damsel in distress."

Dwight didn't really know how to feel about her comments lately; they've been predictable and childish. Of course, Dwight enjoyed the idea of him being with David much more than the rest of them could possibly imagine, but what was the point of everyone teasing him for it? The leader ignored her comment, without a reaction, to let her know that he didn't appreciate what she had to say in order to avoid picking a fight. Everyone knew that Dwight was notorious for losing fights, especially the ones that David felt the need to pick with him in the past. Out of all people, Dwight definitely didn't need Feng to join in on the humiliation any time soon. The David part didn't bother him all that much; what bothered him was how she felt the need to comment on what Claudette made for him.

All of the sudden, Dwight felt warmth on a specific spot on his upper back while doing the generator. It felt like a breath, that was easily able to penetrate the cotton fabric of his collared shirt; when he stopped to think about it, he felt more. Something cold?...Like...a snout... Dwight looked over his shoulder and saw the Pig preparing to lunge at him. Her roar frightened Feng and Jake, as it caught them by surprise, but her target was Dwight. He winced in pain as she made a deep cut across his back, "Oh shit!" Feng yelled. The Pig seemed hellbent on chasing Dwight for some reason, as the killers normally are; however, this gave Feng and Jake the chance to finish the generator.

Dwight was able to take the killer all the way to the top floor of the large boat before she downed him. His impact with the floorboard resulted in his trinket from Claudette falling into a pool of his blood, coloring the flowers a deep red. Not only that, but the impact led to his glasses falling into the small pool of blood; which was trampled by the Pig. As usual, Dwight normally ended up being the first survivor to get a reverse bear trap put on his head by the Pig; she proceeded to pick him up and take him to the back hook in the basement. This reverse bear trap felt strange to Dwight, and he couldn't quite figure out why. The Pig was known to put razor blades, face masks, or even toxins in the compartments of the traps. She was known to induce the survivors with exhaustion, hemorrhaging, and to even restrict their aura reading abilities. This had to be some kind of toxin, because Dwight had a difficult time focusing on what he was able to see. Of course, Dwight needed glasses to see, but the toxin almost gave him some sort of hallucinations? Dwight heard another generator roar in the distance; it must have been one David worked on alone. She quickly took him to a hook in the basement, and left the area to stop any progress on the rest of the generators.

Dwight was on the basement hook for what had felt like for quite some time before someone came to get him. He couldn't figure out who it was until the person spoke. "No glasses anymore? That's a nice look on you." She joked. Feng. That was definitely Feng. "Come on, let's go before she comes back!" She ran off before Dwight had a chance to react. "W-What? Wait!" He called out to her, but she was already long gone. Well, now it was up to Dwight to get out of the dark basement alone. The leader heard some annoying sound: ticking. 'Oh no! Ohhhhhh no!' He began to panic. 'The timer's going off!' He nearly shouted aloud.

'Come on, Dwight! You have to figure a way to get out of here first!' He took a deep breath. 'Just...one problem at a time.' He began to relax himself; he held his hand out to feel for a wall. 'There it is!' He congratulated himself, 'Now follow it to the stairs!'

He followed his own instruction, and was able to make it out of the basement; fortunately for him, he heard someone working on the generator upstairs on the top of the big boat. "Feng? Is that you?" Dwight called from the bottom of the steps. There was no response. 'She better not be playing another one of her pranks, I swear.' He thought. He stumbled up to the generator and squinted; not only was his vision blurry, but he was also hallucinating. Feng must be on the other side of this generator, then. He felt his way to the generator, and grabbed for the person on the other side of it. "I-I can't see." He blinked at the blurry image which was squatting, working on a generator in front of him now. He was holding a warm hand for a brief moment; Dwight began to focus on the person in front of him, seeing that it was a masculine figure. "David?" He asked.

"Ya los', love?" He asked, standing up from the generator. Dwight took a step back, looking up at him, "W-What did you just say?" He fought his body's urge to do what Dwight did best. "Ya daft?" David moved his face closer to Dwight's, "I said, ya los', mate?" He said in the most articulate manner he could. 'Oh great. Now I can't even hear properly.' He thought to himself, nearly rolling his eyes on instinct. "I have to get this off." He pointed at the ticking trap on his head. "I'll escor' ya." He smirked, but it wasn't like Dwight could see.

It took a long time for the two to find a jigsaw box, " 'ere's one." David said, taking the lead as he walked Dwight to the box. "I'll search for ya." He said, stepping in front of the box, and putting hands into the two holes. Dwight was able to see him interacting with the box, but he also heard a few winces of pain coming from the burly man. "Are you okay?" He said, reaching out for him. David took one hand out to push the leader's hands away, "I'm fine. Leave the field open." He took out a key, and pulled Dwight close to himself to try it on his trap. There must have been some additional razor blades in the box because his arms left blood on Dwight's white collared shirt as he reached around his head to test the key. Luckily, the first box worked, because Dwight had completely lost track of the time it took him to get out of the basement, and then find a jigsaw box with David. In the distance, they heard a generator get finished. Dwight was about to head to work on a nearby generator, but the scrapper grabbed him and pulled him back again. David reached behind Dwight and put his hand down the leader's back pocket, grabbing a small roll of gauze. Dwight remained a bit bent over so that David could bandage the large gash on his back. Part of Dwight was glad that David couldn't see his face, because he was as red as a tomato. This was a lot to take in for Dwight, since so much physical contact had happened between the two men in the past few minutes.

Not too soon after David hand finished healing Dwight, the final generator was finished. It appeared that the Pig was slacking this match, and that Feng Min had indeed made this Pig into a 'Pork.' The Pig had definitely lost this match, since all four survivors were able to escape almost effortlessly.

The four were running through the fog past the gates, and eventually saw the campfire with the others there. Dwight was able to see again, which was odd. He put his hands up to his face, feeling a new pair of glasses that were...round? They were also made of some strong metal; he decided to look down, seeing that he was in new attire. This was no surprise to him, since they often got new outfits after who knows how many matches. He looked back up and saw pumpkins around the camp, and some frightening plants far outside the camp. The rest of the survivors greeted the four, and began to focus on their surroundings again. Jane approached Dwight, she giggled a bit, "Quite the cute get-up." She winked, "You ready for that talk?"


End file.
